Smack-Magic Gets Transmuted
breathed heavily, and looked over at Cilocub's dead body. His breathing accelerated. Alan: He didn't deserve that. up, shaking He doesn't deserve this. walked over to Cilocub, and activated the Simplicitrix. Alan: It's still a fresh kill. I can still save him. hologram popped up a split second before Alan pressed the core down. Once transformed, he smacked the ground with both hands. From his left hand, he created a large cup from the stone, almost like a bowl. From his left, he created a stone blade. He put the blade just under the alchemical symbol on his left forearm, and cut a long wound, grunting in pain as he did it. Blood fell out his arm into the bowl. Once the bowl was filled, he dropped the blade and put his hand to the cut. Using alchemy, he transformed the blood pouring out into an iron casing around his hand, stopping the excessive bleeding. Alexis: Alan... You can't... You can't do this. This kind of transmutation doesn't work. Smack-Magic: That's why I'm not trying to do that. There's a difference between something like Appoplexian transmutation and binding a soul to a body. And seeing as how his body is still available... opened Cilocub's left palm, and with his other hand, put two fingers into the bowl of blood. Using the blood, Smack-Magic drew a circle into Cilocub's palm. Within the circle, he drew a star-like design, and a swiggly design. Jessica: How do you plan on going about this? It's not like you have a lot to give up right now in exchange for him. Smack-Magic: On the contrary, I have plenty. smacked the ground, his hands landing on either side of Cilocub's. Energy came out of the alchemical circle on Cilocub's hand, and energy glowed around Smack-Magic. He screamed in pain as his body began to dissolve out of existence. The more he dissolved, the more Alan's body could be seen in its place. When his body was completely gone and replaced with Alan, he fell to his right side, laying next to Cilocub's body. Both of them were unconscious. A little less than an hour later, Alan woke up, seeing the others sitting round a campfire. Cilocub was also sitting there, staring at his hand. Alan slowly got up and walked over to them. Alan: Have you guys been waiting here all night? Alexis: Just a little while. Cilocub here only just woke up. and Alan slowly looked at each other. Cilocub: What did you do? Alan: I performed alchemy to bind your soul back to your body. at Simplicitrix At the cost of Smack-Magic. Devin: So that's it then? No more alchemy? turned to where he performed the alchemy earlier. The bowl was still lying on the ground. Alan: Not necessarily. walked over to the bowl, the rest of the group following in behind him. Alan activated the Simplicitrix and transformed into Diamondhead. He kneeled down, and put his hands to the ground, and a diamond alchemical circle was created around the bowl. He transformed back and put his hands together. Alan: I could easily use Bloodstream to alter this blood, but I think it'd be more appropriate if I used the tricks I picked up from Smack-Magic to do this. put his hands to the circle, and it began to glow with energy. The blood boiled and shot out of the cup. It went around in several movements and forms, and then went back into the cup. The circle finished glowing, and Alan put the Simplicitrix into the blood. Golden energy from the Simplicitrix shocked the blood. When he pulled it back out, the core was yellow. Mason: What did you do? Alan: I used alchemy to change Smack-Magic's blood. Enough to basically be a different alien but with the same basic alchemical powers. stood up, and activated the Simplicitrix. The hologram of a humanoid, crystalline alien. Alan smirked. Alan: Say hello to Alchrystal. pressed down on the core. A red flash occurred. His entire body turned magenta and shiny. Four spots on his torso, in vertical alignment, began glowing. The rest of his body, however, grew crystalline structures. His fingers became rectangular and bulky. His legs widened. His shoulders, back, and top of his head had crystals sticking out like spikes. A red flash occurred again. Alchrystal stood there, with the Simplicitrix on his forehead. Alchrystal: Huh. Kinda ironic. I refuse to use a philosopher's stone, yet here I am, basically turned into one.